Gone
by onlychair
Summary: Blair has gone missing. And it may be all Chuck's fault. He will do anything and everything to get her back. And get back at the people who took her. Very bad at summaries. Please give it a chance and read it. Chapter 2 may be a tad mature.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so I want to make sure this is clear. The story starts out in the present, but then it becomes about Chuck remembering everything that leads up to the present. Just incase it's confusing.**

Blood doesn't come off easily. You can scrub and scrub, but there always seems to be reminiscence of pink on your palms. It was like they were permanently stained. Even when all of it finally disappeared you could still see it. The red liquid dripping from your fingers.

Chuck sat on the bed in his hotel room. A chandelier hung above his head, and the sheets were silky Egyptian cotton, probably 1,000 thread count. But that was unimportant to Chuck, he paid no attention to what a fine life he had. It didn't matter anymore anyways. It was destroyed.

The fine hotel smelled of potpourri, with a hint of blood and scotch. Usually a story like this would happen with a guy sitting in a crappy Motel 6, or some shit. But this was Chuck Bass. Only the best, right?

He looked at his hands, lifeless. They were still pink, from blood. But he didn't just see the pink remains, he saw the dripping blood. The thick blood slipping off his hands. This vision would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He stood up from the bed, finally dropping his hands to his sides. He walked over to the other side. He crouched down next to Blair's face and kissed her forehead. He ran his hand over her tangled hair. She seemed peaceful lying there. Her eyes stayed close, and she didn't move. He wanted to put her under the blankets, but he was afraid to move her, she looked comfortable. So he got a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over her.

Chuck was grim. No smile even began to touch his lips.

The worst thing imaginable had happened. It may not seem that way now, but it really was…the worst thing imaginable. To understand it all, you would have to go back to the beginning.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?!" Blair screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry. Listen, I can just meet you there. It won't be a big deal, everything will work out fine." Chuck reassured her. He was scared a bit of the screaming petite brunette, but he showed no sign of it.

"Meet me there?!" She screamed again, "Do you remember last time you said you would meet me in Tuscany?! You never came! I'm not going to meet you there!"

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." He spoke softly and motioned with her hands to calm down, "I just have a business deal I need to do, in…Japan."

"Japan?! You just started running the company last month and you're going to Japan?!" Blair was in no way pleased that he would no longer be able to come with her on summer vacation.

"I know, I know. But Bass Industries is really important to me, and I need to do it. But you're also very important to me."

That softened her up a little, "Well then I want to come with you." she said with no warning, as if she had given it no thought.

"You want to come with me?"

"Yes, then after that we can go straight to France to see my dad, and just skip Tuscany." She walked forward towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Blair, did this just come to you or what? You're sure about this?" He looked down at her strangely.

"Yes I'm sure! It will all work out this way, I won't get left and we can spend time together. It'll be great."

"But you do realize I have to work some while we're there right?"

"Yes. I know." She rolled her eyes. "You're very serious about the business." She kissed his lips then pulled away to look at his eyes.

He pulled her body into, wrapping his arms around her and laid his lips on hers. Enveloping her in kisses.

That was how it all began…

**Please review and tell me whether to continue or not, I'm still kind of shaky on this story.**


	2. The Difference Minutes Can Make

**This chapter may be a bit mature. It's not as mature as some others I've read, but I think I should just warn you if you don't like reading mature stuff at all. But I don't think it's that bad.**

_The Difference Minutes Can Make_

He brushed his lips up her neck, with the slightest touch. He got to her ear and nibbled it, but then moved his way back down her neck again. His soft lips grazing her slender neck. The fact that there was no turbulence made his kisses even smoother. She had completely forgotten about the magazine in her hand that she had just been reading a second ago. The celebrities were no longer interesting.

Blair leaned her head back. He felt so good. She ran her fingers through his hair aggressively. She wanted more. "Chuck." She moaned.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, he picked her off the chair she was sitting in next to him. She wrapped her legs around his body, but still held onto his hair. He licked her neck then pressed her against the long couch like furniture against the wall of the plane. He had better leverage there.

He grabbed at her clothes and started fondling her breasts.

He didn't accomplish in removing any clothing before she asked, "Chuck, what are you doing?" Suddenly becoming tense.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He said it into her neck while he kissed it. "Do you want me to explain it in full detail to you? Well first I'm going to-"

"We're on a plane!" She yelled but in a hushed voice, still not getting back into it.

"So? It's a private jet. Nobody's coming back here." He changed his position on her so she could feel his hard erection. He pushed himself onto her. It surprised her and she let out a gasp, it sent tingles through her. He wanted her bad. "That doesn't make you want me?" He whispered in her ear and kept riding his hardness into her. He knew how good he was and she wouldn't be able to resist it, he had gotten her too excited. She couldn't say no to him.

"Yes." She gasped again. "I always want you."

He stopped for a moment, "I love you."

It wasn't the first time he said it, so it wasn't a big deal. But she always loved hearing it. The edges of her lips curved up in a smile, "I love you, too."

There was no more talking after that. Chuck pulled of her shirt and skirt, leaving her there in her underwear as she waited for him to take his pants off and tend to his duty of putting on a condom. Then he turned every bit of his attention back to her. The only clothing he had left was his shirt that was unbuttoned. He climbed atop her again. She stared at his erection, her heart beating faster and faster. Wanting him inside her more and more.

She unclasped her bra and he cupped her bare breasts. Then she helped him slip of his shirt. Slowly, trailing her lips down his arm.

She pulled him down further so she could kiss his chest. He dug his head into the seat beside her head and she tongued his ears and the edge of his jaw bone. He was pressing into her harder and harder. He needed her more and more, the waiting was unbearable.

She knew as soon as she took off her underwear he would slide inside of her. She was burning for him too, so she took a deep breath and reached down. Trying to get to her one article of clothing that was left, but Chuck was pressed up against her, hard. And she struggled to get her arms under him to reach her waist.

One of Chuck attendants suddenly appeared and was not looking before she entered, "Mr. Bass I just-Oh god!" She spun around quickly, her back turned to them.

Chuck sat straight up and Blair snuggled into him, hiding her body from the woman. Only her back was exposed. Her boobs were pressed onto his chest, and he had his arms around her tightly on her bare back. She was in his lap, therefore sitting right on his erection. She wanted to move off of it, but she couldn't seeing as she was his shield too.

"I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." The lady said over and over.

"What the hell?!" He screamed at her.

"Mr. Bass, I'm so sorry. The pilot just told me to tell you that we will be a little late landing. I had no idea what you were doing, I'm so sorry." She didn't move, she stood there with her back to them.

Blair huddled herself into his arms, she was uncomfortable being openly bare like that in front of just anyone. The only person she truly loved seeing her naked was Chuck. He made her feel beautiful the way he stared at her.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She meekly replied, it was an embarrassing situation.

"Then, leave!" He yelled.

She hurried away, mortified. Never again would she walk in without being absolutely sure that everyone was completely dressed.

Blair was still hugging her body to Chuck, afraid someone else would walk in. He rubbed her back, soothingly. She finally let go and looked at him, then quickly smacked him across the face. "What was that for!?" He laughed then smirked.

"I told you we were on a plane and someone would come on!" she still sat on his naked lap.

"Okay, you were right. But no ones coming in now." He slid his hands up her bare sides and cupped her breasts again.

"Stop, I'm putting my clothes on." She tried to get off him but he held her tight. He laid her down again and slid over her.

"No you're not." He smiled evilly.

"Stop Chuck, let me go. We're not doing this." He stopped struggling and let her push him off her. He could see she was pissed off now.

She was putting all her clothes back on, so he decided to too. It was no fun sitting there naked by yourself.

He sat down again, and she cuddled next to him. They held hands as she began flipping through the magazine again. Chuck sighed and tried to get comfortable in his seat.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair threw herself on the fluffy bed after the bellhop had set their luggage down and left the room. He didn't speak much English so Chuck just tossed him 1,000 yen, Japanese currency, and he went on his merry way.

"Did you need to bring so much stuff? I just gave that guy a pretty hefty tip." Chuck moved his way around her bags.

"A girl needs certain things."

"Like what things?" He asked mischievously, he climbed on the bed and kneeled over her.

She giggled when he began kissing her neck, "Like clothes, shoes, purses, make-up…Mmm…" She murmured as he hit the right spot.

"Anything else?" He moved his hands around on her thighs.

"Food. I'm hungry." She sat up and pushed Chuck off her.

He groaned while his face was dug into the covers.

"What's your issue?"

"I was hoping we could do something else. Something we didn't get to do on the plane." He lifted his head and coxed her with his eyes.

"You have a serious problem."

"So what if I do? You like it." He pulled her down and kissed her lips.

"I do like it. But I'm starving!" She let him kiss her to tide him over till she would actually let him do anything more.

"Well how 'bout we order room service or something."

"Let's go out somewhere! Come on, it's our first night here." Blair pleaded.

Chuck sighed, "Fine."

"I love you." She smiled.

"You better." He sat up on the bed and dug his phone, which had been buzzing, out of his pocket. "Chuck Bass." he answered.

Blair heard some talking on the other end of the phone; she stayed quiet to try to listen.

"Yes, my girlfriend and I just arrived at our hotel…Yes, it's great, thank you." He said into it.

She thought he sounded so fake on the phone, not like the Chuck she knew. Very corporate and client pleasing.

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow….Well actually my girlfriend would like to go out and eat, do you know any good places?" He nodded as he wrote down the information of a restaurant. After saying goodbye, he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Blair curiously asked.

"The guy I'm doing business with over here." He then became a little sulky and looked down at the floor, "He did business with my father too, you know?"

"Yeah? Well, I'm sure he would be glad you're still doing business with him, after taking over his company." she brushed his hair over his ears.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." He brushed off her affection and stood from the bed.

Thinking for only a few seconds, she grabbed his hand, "Wait."

He turned and faced her, all the happiness had gone from him with the mention of his father. It always brought him down. Sometimes Blair felt sorry for him and other times she wished he would just get over it.

He said nothing and waited for her to say what she wanted to say. Without a word, she stood up from the bed and pushed him onto it. Then, this time, climbed on top of him. She started removing her clothes, "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I thought you wanted this right now." She unhooked his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. If this would perk him up, she would do it.

"I thought you wanted to go to dinner." He stated, while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Forget about what I want for a minute. Now will you take off your pants or am I going to have to do all the work here?"

She scooted more up on his stomach so he could remove his trousers. She was completely naked and it took no time at all for him to become hard. It came instantly whenever he was with her. No need for encouragement. She moved back down off his stomach once his pants were removed and within seconds he was inside her.

She braced herself by putting her hands on his chest, and he wrapped his hands around her small waist. She through her head back and moaned, loud enough for someone in the hall to hear. Chuck smirked and continued, but harder.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't eat Japanese food. It all looks repulsive." She glanced at the people at surrounding tables and gagged at their food.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "You should have thought of that before you came to Japan with me."

Blair glared at him and the waiter brought them some exotic drinks and asked them what they wanted to order. Luckily they were at a very high class restaurant so the waiters spoke English. Many rich American people came there and they were expected to treat them well. But people like bellhops didn't have much need for talking so weren't asked to know a lot of English.

Chuck ordered, but Blair still had a face of disgust as she looked at the menu. "Can you possibly make a salad for my girlfriend here?" He motioned to Blair with his hand.

"Yes of course, sir." He smiled.

"Thank you." He replied. Blair smiled at the waiter and handed him her menu. He politely took them and left.

"I don't like this place." She said with a hushed voice.

"Deal with it. I'm sure we could find a worse place if that would make you happy."

"No! I'm just saying…I don't like it. It's weird."

"Blair, you eat at fancy places like this all the time." He wanted her to stop complaining at get over it.

"No, that's not what I mean…" She trailed off. She knew he was getting annoyed, but he didn't understand what she meant. So she dropped it.

They talked about small things before their food arrived. Blair was happy with her salad and whatever Chuck was eating was good too.

"What is that?" She asked him, scrunching her nose up.

"I'm not really sure." He moved the stuff around on his plate and she giggled.

They played footsy underneath the table, but acted as if it wasn't even happening as they ate in silence for awhile.

When they finished, the waiter brought a dessert, which he said was on the house. Blair found this to look appetizing and took a small bite. "Do they know who you are? They said it was on the house."

"I don't know…or he could just think you're gorgeous and wants to get in your pants so he's treating you well." He teased her and also stuck his fork in the chocolate dessert.

"Well he should just give up, because it'll never happen. See I have this boyfriend, and he gets jealous easily. I don't think he would like me going home with our waiter."

"He must be one shitty boyfriend." He said before taking a bite.

"Nah, he's a keeper."

Chuck slid his hand across the table towards her, palm up. She laid her small hand softly in his. He brought it to his lips for only a moment, and then he set both their hands back on the table.

They devoured the rest of rich, which was the best thing they had eaten all evening. The waiter brought the check and handed it off to Chuck. He slid some more Japanese currency into it, enough for tip too. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, setting the black check book down.

"Yes, just let me go to the lady's room real quick." She stepped out of her seat and as she passed Chuck laid a kiss on his cheek then continued to the restroom.

She opened the door and was refreshed by a nice perfume smell. It was nicely lit and was colored with pinks and blacks, and hints of gold accents.

It was completely empty and her heals clicked loudly on the tiled floor, she could almost hear an echo. She picked an empty stall and stepped inside. Everything was very clean.

While in the stall she heard someone else enter the bathroom and go into a stall that was a few away from hers.

While she was washing her hands she thought about what she used to do when she went into the bathroom after just eating.

Memories of kneeling on cold floors and holding her hair back with one hand, while she stuck one finger of the other hand down her throat.

She didn't feel the pressure to do that with Chuck. When she was with Nate she felt like she needed to be beautifully perfect. And ended up hurting herself to accomplish it.

But with Chuck she already felt perfect. And she knew if he ever found out she was did that, or was still doing that, he would be furious with her for ever thinking she needed to.

She pulled out some paper towels and dried her hands.

She heard the occupied stall slowly open and heavy footsteps walked across the floor, gradually.

They didn't flush the toilet she thought as she swung her bag over her shoulder and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She bushed at her hair with her hand and looked down at her stylish outfit.

Her mind hadn't even registered that the footsteps had stopped until a hand covered her mouth tightly. She tried to scream, but that was the whole point of the hand over the mouth.

Blair started kicking and elbowing, but the strong person, who she guessed was a man, pushed her against the wall.

Terror consumed her. 'What is going on?!' Her mind screamed. She still tried to wriggle against the body that seemed like stone.

The hand grabbed her neck and pushed her head into the wall. Her cheek now pressed on it. And she felt a tear escape her eye and drip down her face. The hand let go of its grip on her mouth, but just as she was about to scream it covered it again.

"If you cooperate, I won't go out there and kill your boyfriend right now." A serious voice told her. It was definitely a mans voice, and they spoke perfect English.

She gasped at the thought of him hurting Chuck. He was still sitting at their table, having no clue what was going on. She pictured his face.

The man let go of her mouth, but still holding her neck in his hand and he tightened his grip. She squeezed her eyes shut. Why was this happening? What had she done?

He pulled something from his pocket, then put it to her head.

She had never felt the barrel of a gun before. And one had most certainly never been pressed to her temple.

"Do we have a deal? You shut up, and I let your boyfriend live…for the time being."

She opened her mouth to answer, but all the salvia was gone and it was completely dry. Nothing in word form would come out, only small whimpering pleas. So she nodded. She would never speak for the rest of her life, if that meant saving Chuck.

"Eh, I don't really like that agreement." He jostled the gun around on the side of her forehead.

Her heart was beating so fast, be felt like it had been replaced by a rabbit that was running for its life. The thumping of it pounded in her ears. What did he mean he didn't like the agreement?

"Please," She whispered, hoarsely, "don't hurt him."

"But that's the whole point of this game." He chuckled; he dropped the gun and put it back in his pants. But without warning, he took out a sharp pointed syringe and pressed it into her neck. Releasing a liquid into her bloodstream.

He let go of her and backed away from the wall, watching her lean herself on it. She tried to hold herself up on her own, she needed to run. She had to try to get away. But her feet felt like they were weighed down by shoes made of rock. Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Her head hit the flooring, hard, but the numbness she felt blocked any pain at the moment.

Blair's mouth moved in a repeated motion as she said something over and over. Her vision was getting blurry; she was losing sight of everything. Only blurs.

The man knelt down to hear what she was saying.

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. Please. Don't hurt him…" She was barely audible, for she was quickly losing the ability to function her facial muscles.

She felt the man pick her up and swing her over his shoulder. The small part of her brain that was still working thought she should've eaten more donuts, and became a little rounder and pudgier, to make this a little more difficult for him.

The last thing she saw visually was the blurs of the ground as she hung from the guy's shoulder. Then everything went black, but right before she lost all consciousness a thought of Chuck came to her. "Don't hurt him." She said one last time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck checked his watch, and shuffled in his chair. He was getting tired of waiting. What on earth could she be doing?

He waited another seven minutes.

Twenty-five minutes now?! What the hell was she doing?! How long does it take to pee then fix her hair a little?

"Excuse me." He motioned to a waiter that had just taken the order of a few people at the table next to him. "Where are the restrooms?"

"Walk down that hall then take a right, then they are the doors on the right."

"Okay, thanks." Chuck scooted his chair back and walked in the direction the waiter had said. When he reached the bathrooms, he knocked on the women's one, "Blair?"

No answer.

Beginning to get worried, he opened the door a crack and stuck his head in, "Blair?"

She was nowhere to be seen, but a look at the floor showed her bag and its contents scattered all over. He flung the door open and looked around more. Hoping she may be in one of the stalls for some weird reason. "Blair?!" His voice was frantic as he moved around the bathroom, not having a clue of what to do. He fell on the floor by her belongings.

Where is she? His mind raced, it searched for anything in the bathroom that could lead him to her. He wanted to think of the best scenarios, but he knew there was no rational reason for Blair to drop her purse and things all over and leave them there.

Still on the ground, he searched the bathroom with his eyes, this time he noticed something written on the mirror.

In Blair's ruby red lipstick was written, "Love is Sweet. Revenge is Sweeter."

He saw his reflection in the mirror, and he had a confused, tormented look on his face.

What was this supposed to mean? Some sort of riddle? It made no sense!

He slid against the wall down to the floor and held his face in his hands. How did this happen? His brain tried to come up with an explanation. She had been there with him minutes ago and now she was…she was…gone.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I still don't know if I should continue, so if you like it and want me to keep going, tell me. **


	3. The Rules of the Game

**I know I haven't updated this story in a REALLY long time. And I have been wanting to continue it for awhile, but I was kind of stuck on which direction to take it. So, sorry if it sucks. I worked hard, and tried to give you guys something awesome to read after this really long wait.**

_The Rules of the Game_

He read the words over and over. _Love is Sweet. Revenge is Sweeter. _

Chuck was still on the floor, trying to catch his breath and make his heart stop pounding so hard. He needed to get control of himself because he needed to focus. He needed his brain to think of anywhere Blair could be. But the first thing he should do was call the police.

He stood and opened the door to the restroom, "You," He said and pointed to one of the workers passing by the bathrooms, "call the police. Now."

"What? What's wrong, sir?"

"My girlfriends missing! Now call them!" He yelled at the worker and he ran towards the closest phone.

Chuck stood in front of the women's bathroom, to stop anyone from going in. "Sorry, you can't go in there. A pipe broke, it's totally flooded." He told a woman who approached him. She nodded and without asking questions left. He knew it would just be better if nobody knew before the police came.

He wasn't sure how good these Japanese police were, so the next thing to do was call his private investigator. Possibly the FBI. The FBI would search for missing Americans in other countries right? Well, he sure as hell would make them search for Blair.

___________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________

When the police arrived they told him to go back to the station and wait for them there so he wouldn't be in the way.

He sat, impatiently, at a desk waiting for one of the officers to talk to him. People bustled around him, doing their work. None of them seemed to care or even notice that he was awaiting some ones help.

He grabbed the next person who walked past by the shoulder. "Is someone going to help me or what?" Chuck gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry, sir. We're very busy." The man said, a little frightened by Chuck's anger.

Well it was a little bit of a relief to find out most of them spoke English. "I don't really give a shit, Asshole! My girlfriend is missing."

"I'm sorry. I'll get someone to help you." He looked around for anyone who wasn't working. "Hey, you!" He yelled to a trainee.

The trainee got up immediately and scuffled over to them. "Yes, sir?"

"Help this man; uh he needs to file a missing persons report." The man gave the younger guy instructions then left to get back to whatever he was doing.

"A missing person report? I don't have time for this!" Chuck yelled while everyone in the station just ignored him.

"Sorry, it's just protocol. How long has your girlfriend been missing?"

"Only an hour. It was at the restaurant. She went to the bathroom and never came back. Some officers are still checking out the scene." Chuck told him. He just wanted them to start looking for Blair.

"Okay, fill out this paper." He handed him something from one of the drawers. "We can't look for your girlfriend for 24 hours, but you can still-"

"24 hours?!" He interrupted. "Do you know who I am?" He grabbed on the trainee's shirt. "I'm Chuck Bass. The son of Bart Bass. I'm sure you've heard of him. And I have a lot of money, so I will pay you however much it takes for you to start looking for her. Now."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass, but we can't give you any preferential treatment while there are many other people who deserve just as much attention as you or your girlfriend does." The guy said quietly and cowardly as he shook in Chuck's hand.

"I want to speak to whoever is in charge here!" He screamed at everyone, "Now!"

The men stopped what they were doing to stare at him. A man stepped out from one of the back offices, he looked important so Chuck decided he was the one he needed to talk to.

Chuck stared at him while everyone else was watching him. The man motioned with his hand for Chuck to step into his office. Of course he followed his command. He moved past everyone in the main office and entered the smaller one. The man closed the door behind him and walked back to his desk.

The office was small and crowded. This wasn't a problem for the short and chubby man who it belonged to, but Chuck was a little squished in the space.

"I'm Toshio Yamamoto, the person in charge of this station. So you wanted my attention, not what?" He squinted his eyes at Chuck, and waited for his answer.

"My girlfriend. She's missing. And I want someone to start looking for her!"

The man stayed calm and sipped a cup of tea, "What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Blair Waldorf. Do you need a description of her? She's short, like about five feet, five inches, I don't know. She has long brown hair and dark brown eyes. The last thing she was wearing was…oh fuck! What was the last thing she was wearing?"

"Look, you just need to calm down and take a few breathes."

"I can't! I have to find her!"

"You obviously care about your girlfriend very much." The man was still calm despite Chuck's outburst.

"More than anything." Chuck said seriously, his breathing was heavy now.

"Then you need to keep a level head. You need to be strong for her." Toshio advised. Chuck listened while he kept talking. "We will look for your girlfriend, I'm sure my officers will be back from the restaurant soon with any evidence the found. But you should go back to your hotel, and get some rest."

"What? No! I can't leave!"

"I will make sure you know if we make any discoveries. I'll have one of my officers drive you back to your hotel." He stood up from behind his desk and started walking towards the door. Chuck looked at him frantically. He didn't want to leave and sit around, just waiting for something to happen. "What's your name again?"

"Chuck Bass."

"Mr. Bass," He put a hand on his shoulder and slipped his business card into Chuck's pocket, "I promise I will do everything I can to find your girlfriend." He reassured him.

Chuck nodded. He still didn't fully trust this man or anyone there for that matter. Chuck only trusted, maybe five people in this whole world, so he wasn't going to trust someone he just met with Blair's life.

He needed to call his private investigator.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck walked into the hotel after getting a ride there from one of the police officers. It was around midnight now and the lobby was empty. He rode the elevator up to the floor his room was on and walked down the empty hall.

He heard the floorboards creak behind him, and he turned around to see if anyone was following him. But it was just the maid. She smiled at him; he didn't bother to smile back and kept walking.

Blair was the only thing that was on his mind. The only thing he could possibly fathom right now was Blair. Nothing else.

He didn't care about the business he was here for or whether he should tell Blair's parents about all this.

_Love is Sweet. Revenge is Sweeter._

The image of the note left on the mirror in lipstick flashed through his brain.

What did that mean? Some sort of message. It was obviously meant for him. So this wasn't some random crime. They meant to take Blair because it had something to do with Chuck.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Once he opened it he saw stuff scattered all over the room. Both Blair's and his clothing were thrown everywhere.

He searched the room confused, "What the hell?" He said out loud.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. Do you need help?" The maid asked him from the doorway. She looked around at the messy room with a surprised look on her face.

"No, no. I don't need any help," He moved over to the door, "Thanks." And shut it in her face.

His eyes searched the room quickly until falling upon a piece of paper that was left on the bed, which was cleared of any clothes or belongings. He snatched it up and read it.

_No, there was no point in totally destroying your room. Just thought it would be fun. You will be receiving a phone call._

It was typed on a computer, so handwriting analysis was out of the question. Before Chuck had anymore time to think about the weird and confusing note, the phone by the bed rang.

He hadn't told anyone he knew where he was staying yet. Only Blair and he had known.

He walked to the end table and held his hand over the phone. He didn't know whether to answer it or not. The note had said he would be receiving a phone call, but fifteen seconds after he read it? Nothing was making sense to him.

After the fourth ring he knew he had only one more chance to pick it up. When the fifth rang he grabbed the phone immediately and held it to his ear.

"Mr. Bass, so glad you answered." The man said in an almost cheery way. It was definitely a man, but that was all Chuck could tell.

"What the fuck do you want?! Where's Blair?!"

"Whoa whoa. Calm down. I'm only the messenger here."

"Okay, so let me talk to who's in charge."

"Sorry, but that won't be possible. They are very busy, you know with your beloved girlfriend."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Chuck's heart started beating faster and he clenched onto the phone. "If you even lay a hand on her, I will kill you."

"Man, you are so overdramatic." The voice said nonchalantly. "I just called to simply relay some instructions to you."

"What?" Chuck asked, he was getting tired of all this already.

"I heard you like to play games. Watch people squirm while something in their life goes terribly wrong."

"Not like this!" He yelled into the phone. He may have done some bad things in his life, but kidnapping was not one of them.

"What are you talking about? This is exactly the same. Just a little game."

Chuck breathed heavily and waited for the voice to continue.

"My boss, the person who took your girlfriend, is giving you a time slot. One week. To find her. If you find her within that week, then you can have her back. And she'll be alive. But if you don't find her within the week, she'll be delivered to you. Dead."

His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't think of Blair being dead. No.

"Oh, and no calling your private investigator or whatever. Nobody else. Only you. So, you're going to call up the nice officers that were helping you and tell them you found pretty Blair, in your hotel room, in one piece…And don't try to sneak any calls to the police or your PI, since I hope you've realized by now that we're watching you. And I'm sure you know the consequences if you don't follow the rules. Blair will be dead, I know typical, right? But my boss did say something about you having a step mom, and maybe some stepsiblings too?"

"Why are you doing this?" Chuck asked, he stopped trying to sound brave and let all his scared feelings show.

"Just a little game, Charles."

He was silent while he tried to pull himself together.

"So, do you understand all the rules?" The voice asked.

"Yes." Chuck answered simply. "But how on earth am I supposed to find her! This isn't fair!"

"I hear that you're a smart kid. All you have to do is keep being smart."

"Enough with the riddles!"

"Happy hunting." The line then went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Chuck threw the phone down. He covered his face with his hands and yelled as loud as he possibly could. He didn't care who heard him.

He thought about everything the man had said on the phone. He obviously wasn't the one who was in charge of all this, and whoever was apparently knew him. He knew that Chuck cared about Blair, and Lily, Serena, and Eric.

Whoever this was didn't like him at all, that was most clear. The man on the phone kept saying stuff about games. Yeah, Chuck played games with people. And it was wrong. But he had never gone as far as kidnapping someone.

He let out all the air he had and sat down on the bed, then took a deep breath.

He had to think. Think of anything.

But first…he needed to call the police. He dug Toshio Yamamoto's card out of his pocket and dialed the number. "Hello, Mr. Yamamoto? It's Chuck Bass."

"Oh, calling so soon. I told you to get some rest."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought I should tell you that it turns out my girlfriend isn't missing."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she's fine. I came back to our room and she was here. We had a fight back at the restaurant and she left just to teach me a lesson."

"What a bitch."

Chuck tried to laugh, "Yes, but the important part is she's safe."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, call me if you need anything else while you're here."

"I sure will." He said then hung up the phone. He was pretty sure Mr. Yamamoto was cursing Americans right now.

Chuck wished what he had just said was all true. He would give anything for it to be true. He wanted Blair back.

They had just barely gotten together finally. He wanted more time with her. It wasn't enough.

He eyed the alcohol sitting at the bar. His mouth watered as he thought of a glass of scotch. A whole bottle of scotch could make him totally pass out; he could leave his problems behind. But, no. He wouldn't do that. Blair needed him.

Maybe just one glass. To calm his nerves, so he could think about this huge mess.

He rushed over to the alcohol and poured himself a full glass of the best scotch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blair started gaining consciousness. She just felt like she was waking up from a deep sleep, until the cold concrete floor reminded her she had gone to sleep against her will.

She tried her best to sit up, she leaned herself against a wall that she was up against. She was blindfolded, but her hands were not bound.

She slowly took off the cloth that was covering her eyes. Breathing heavily, she looked around at her surroundings. The space was big and empty. It was probably an abandoned warehouse or something. The floor was covered in dust, so it most likely hadn't been used in a long time.

She looked around for any windows or doors, but all the windows were boarded up. She couldn't even tell if it was day or night. But there was a door on the wall she was leaning against.

Blair got up the strength to move her stiff body and crawl over to it. She began to turn the doorknob slowly, but before she could open it someone from the other side opened it and entered the room she was in.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tie you up, but I guess I do." A man with short blonde hair said to her. He had blue eyes which reminded her of Nate's. He looked like a nice guy, but she knew he wasn't. From what she could tell from his voice, he was not the same man that took her.

He reached down to her, but she tried to crawl away. She wasn't strong enough to walk yet, but she moved away as best as she could.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He held out his hands to her and looked at her with what seemed like sympathetic eyes. She wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

Blair said nothing and kept moving away from him.

"Please, just stop. I won't hurt you."

She heard the door open again and then someone else said, "What the fuck?" But she didn't take her eyes off the blonde man's face. "Dude, what do you think you're doing?" The other man asked.

He moved past the blonde and grabbed Blair by the shoulders. This guy had short brown hair, brown eyes, and big muscles. She squirmed in his grasp and cried out from help.

"Don't hurt her, man." The blonde one said.

"Shut up, you obviously can't do your job."

"I was doing it fine!"

The man with the muscles held out his hand to the blonde one and motioned for him to give him something. The blonde pulled out some rope from his back pocket and handed it to him. He then put Blair face down on the floor and tied her arms behind her back, then her feet. He picked her up and sat her in the corner again.

"Listen, Sweetie. Just behave and we won't have any problems, okay?" The brown haired one told her.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Tears began to fill up her eyes.

"You don't really need to know all that." He crossed his arms and scowled at her. The blonde looked back and forth at them. "You just better pray you picked a smart boyfriend." He patted her head and began to walk away.

"I did. And when Chuck finds me, you'll be the one praying." She told the man bravely. She wasn't sure how she got the guts to say those words, but she did.

"Personally, little girl, I'm not scared of your teenaged billionaire boyfriend. Okay?"

"Well I'm not scared of _you._ Because whatever you do to me, Chuck will do worse things to you." She smirked.

"Shut her up!" He yelled to the blonde.

He jumped and followed orders. He took the blindfold from the ground, "I'm sorry." He looked at her apologetically before sticking the cloth in her mouth and tying it around her head. She grumbled and tried to fight it, but it was no use.

She watched as both men left the room and closed the door behind her.

She hadn't even noticed there were lights hanging from the ceiling until they turned them off and left her in complete darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Not a very long chapter, but I will be continuing. And I will update sooner! Promise. And reviews would definitely help me update even faster. ;)**


	4. The Clue

**The Clue**

_**Chuck did find the scotch to be calming. So calming in fact that he began to feel numb. Numb was usually the feeling he got when he drank, since when he was sober he was overwhelmed by feelings and emotions. **_

_**For a second or two, his mind was completely empty. He only thought of the fiery scotch slipping down his throat and into the pits of his stomach. But only for a second or two because after the short break his brain had, it went straight back to thinking of Blair.**_

_**Blair. He had to find her. And soon. **_

_**A scenario of her in a dark dungeon that was infested with rats, chained down to a cold, wet floor, played through his mind. **_

_**He hoped that wherever she was, she wasn't worse off than that. Then he remembered the man on the phone. **_

_**His fists clenched around the glass of amber alcohol. If they were hurting her, he promised himself he would not let any one of them see the light of another day. His knuckles turned white as he held the glass as tight as possible. If he had been any stronger the glass would be shattered across the top of the bar.**_

_**If anything happened to Blair he wouldn't be able to live with himself. This whole thing was about him. Someone wanted revenge on him, and they had dragged Blair into it. Just a toy in the malicious game. **_

_**He mulled over everything that had happened at the restaurant. It was funny the things the human mind can remember when it's put under pressure. He was sure if a gun was held to his head he would be able to remember what the waiter's shoes looked like. **_

_**Although he might not have been able to bring every singeing detail to his memory, he did remember quite a lot. He remembered how Blair kept shifting her legs underneath the table. He remembered the elderly Asian couple sitting two tables away from them. Even the tiny detail of a black line bordering the white table cloth. **_

_**Nothing of their time there seemed suspicious. Nothing screamed, "Blair's kidnapping!" in his face. **_

_**He started thinking about everything between getting off the private jet and going to the restaurant. Everything he remembered was normal. Nothing strange at all. They got off the plane, took a taxi to their hotel, went to their room, and then had sex before going to the restaurant. **_

_**Without a moments notice, Chuck threw the glass he was holding as hard as he could. It shattered when it hit the wall in front of him. Scotch dripped down the cream colored wallpaper, little droplets of wasted alcohol. But he didn't care. He was so frustrated he felt like going up to the roof and screaming at the top of his lungs. He might have even thought about plummeting off the side, if Blair didn't so desperately need him. **_

_**He turned his head away from the mess and looked at the clock. 12:54.**_

_**He was supposed to have a meeting with one of his dad's associates today. He had worked with his father for a long time and Chuck felt it was important to keep him in with the business. His father would've wanted it that way.**_

_**This thought suddenly made something click in his head. He sat up straighter on the stool at this realization. He had talked to this guy on the phone when he had reached his room. He had been the one to suggest the restaurant Blair and he had gone to. **_

_**Was that a reason to suspect he had something to do with this? That was the only thing that seemed to link him to Blair's kidnapping at all. But whoever took her must have known where they were eating, so this guy could have something to do with it. Chuck had never met him, only talk to him on the phone. He had no idea how trustworthy he was.**_

_**He had to talk to him. Question him. But it was almost one in the morning; he was probably at home sleeping. And he didn't know where he lived, only the office building where he worked. He slammed his fist on the bar. He needed to talk to him now!**_

_**This was the most frustrating experience he had ever had. **_

_**He stood from the stool and walked over to the bed and sat down. He glanced at the phone a couple times. Remembering the conversation he had with one of the men who had taken Blair. It had only been about twenty minutes ago, but it already felt like a lifetime. **_

_**He picked up the phone and hit redial. He didn't know whether this would work or not, but he had to try. The phone rang once; it seemed like the longest ring he had ever heard. Then an electronic voice said, "I'm sorry, but this line has been disconnected."**_

"_**Less than a half an hour and its already disconnected!?" Chuck yelled out loud and crashed the phone back on the table. **_

_**He couldn't recall ever feeling this angry. Maybe when his dad died. He was angry then. The angriest he had ever been in his life. But this was a whole different sort of angry. **_

_**When his father had died he had been mad at Lily. So mad that at first he felt like ruining her life. He had wanted revenge. **_

_**Now, he wanted revenge on these people. But not just life ruining revenge. He wanted their lives to end. **_

_**The fact that they had even touched Blair at all made him want them dead. **_

_**He slowly laid his back down against the bed. His hands covered his face. "I'm sorry, Blair." **_

_**No matter what it took he was going to get her back. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Blair sat in the dark, empty room. She tried to squeeze her hands out of the rope that was holding them together, but she wasn't getting anywhere with it and it was just chafing her wrists. **_

_**She leaned her head against the wall, giving up. Tears filled up her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Her whimpers were muffled because of the cloth they had shoved in her mouth.**_

_**She was so confused about why all this was happening. She prayed, and that was rare for, that Chuck was safe. The men hadn't implied that he was in any sort of danger, but she felt like this had something to do with him so she was still worried.**_

_**She thought about he might be doing at that very moment. Was he looking for her? How was he feeling about all this? **_

_**Would he find her, or would she have to figure out a way to get out of this herself? And what if she couldn't…what would happen to her? **_

_**These thoughts brought more tears streaming down her face. They all stopped at the fabric that tied around to the back of her head. She wondered how long she would have to cry for it to become totally soaked. **_

_**She became tired after crying a little while longer. Her eyelids became so heavy to the point that she couldn't keep them open a minute longer. She fell asleep, hoping she would have a good dream to make her forget about this awful experience for at least a few hours.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Blair was awoken when the lights in the room were switched on. She squinted her eyes open, perplexed about why she was being blinded by these lights. She just wished those disgusting guys would stay in the other room and leave her alone.**_

_**The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man came in a second after the lights had been turned on. She sat up straighter, and moved further into the corner than she already was. He may have been the nicer one, but it didn't mean she liked him or trusted him.**_

_**He was walking towards her, holding a tray that appeared to have food on it. He stopped when he realized she was trying to squish herself into the corner as mush as possible. He stood there a minute, watching her and trying to think of a better way to handle this.**_

_**He opened his mouth to speak. "Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just supposed to untie you and watch you while you eat." He began walking forward, minimizing the space between them. From what he could tell she looked less scared then she did before.**_

_**When he got to her, she looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. She looked confused and sad. He hadn't realized how pretty she was until now.**_

_**He set the tray down in front of her, "Can I untie you? You can't really eat with your hands tied behind your back."**_

_**She stared at him, not sure if she should turn her back on him. What if he sedated her or something? **_

"_**Please?" He knelt down, so he was at her level. "I don't want to have to feed you by hand." **_

_**He seemed to be telling the truth to her. She scooted around so she had her back to him. He unknotted the rope that held her wrists together tightly. He saw how red they were and held them gently in his hands. "I can get you something…if they hurt." He ran his thumb over the redness.**_

_**Blair snatched her hands away from him, "No, I'm fine." She told him quietly. This guy shouldn't be paying her any favors, since he was holding her hostage. She turned around so she was facing him again.**_

_**He pushed the tray towards her more, encouraging her to eat.**_

"_**I'm not hungry." Why were they feeding her? Why not just let her stay in her little corner and starve? Plus, she couldn't take the chance that they might have poisoned the food. She was smarter them, she wasn't going to let any possibility sneak passed her. **_

_**The blonde sighed and sat crossed legged in front of her. "What's your name?" He asked her.**_

_**Blair was truly surprised by the question, "You kidnapped me and you don't even know my name?" **_

"_**Nope. Shocking, huh?"**_

"_**Uh…yeah." **_

"_**So what is it?" He asked again.**_

"_**I'm not telling you." She scoffed.**_

"_**You're not going to tell me?"**_

"_**No. Why should I?" She crossed her arms and looked stubborn.**_

"_**I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable. After you told me your name I was going to tell you mine."**_

"_**What if I don't want you know your name?" Blair didn't even care if he had a name.**_

"_**Fine." He rolled his eyes. **_

_**She looked down at the food that was sitting in front of her. It was particularly appealing. Just a sandwich, an apple, and a glass of water. But her stomach growled when she saw it.**_

_**The guy saw her eyeing it and pushed the tray closer to her.**_

"_**How do I know it's not going to kill me?" She questioned him with a glare.**_

"_**Wow, you're paranoid."**_

"_**Wouldn't you be?" She cocked an eyebrow, and waited for his response.**_

"_**I guess so." He looked almost sympathetic again. Why did he feel sorry for her? She wondered. **_

_**He picked up her sandwich and took a bite of it. He set it back down and chewed. After he swallowed, he said, "See? Not gonna kill you."**_

_**She looked similar to a small child when she reached for the sandwich. She avoided biting where the guy had taken a bite. He smiled when he noticed this. She was amusing to watch. **_

_**Once Blair had finished the sandwich, she ate the apple. She was hungrier than she had thought. **_

_**After everything on the tray was gone, she pushed it away, towards the blonde. **_

_**She was expecting him to take it and leave, but he continued to sit in front of her and stare. "Are you going to leave?" She asked, rudely.**_

"_**Do you want me to?" He was kind of taken aback that she would ask that.**_

"_**Kind of." She wasn't sure if she wanted him to or not. It made her nervous that he was sitting so close to her, but then again she could ask him questions and try to get something out of him about this whole thing.**_

"_**Then I'll leave." He stood up and picked up the tray and began to walk away.**_

_**She wanted to stop him. She wanted him to tell her about all of this. She had a feeling if she would ask he would tell her. But for some reason the words to stop him wouldn't come out of her mouth. **_

_**So he kept walking and left the room without saying anything. He hadn't even remembered to tie her back up. Or maybe he had forgotten on purpose. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**I love you, Chuck." Blair smiled sweetly at him. She looked young and happy. Like everything dream she had ever had just came true.**_

"_**I love you too, Blair." He stared back at her. Seeming less happy, a scared feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He held her hands tightly.**_

"_**Don't let me go." She told him, she seemed scared now too.**_

"_**I won't. I promise." He held her hands tighter.**_

_**A tear slid down her face. **_

_**Then he felt her hands slipping. He tried to grab them, but he wasn't strong enough to hold onto her. Her hands kept sliding out of his. He was only hanging onto her fingertips now.**_

_**As soon as her hands slipped away, she was gone.**_

"_**Blair!" He screamed as loud as he could. "Blair!" Again and again, screaming her name.**_

_**Then the voice from the phone came out of nowhere and said, "One week."**_

**Chuck woke suddenly, gasping for air. **

**He looked around the room; he didn't even remember falling asleep. How long had he been out for?**

**He snatched the clock from the bedside table. 6:49.**

**He slept for almost seven hours?! How was that even possible at a time like this? He was supposed to be looking for Blair! Not sleeping his ass off in his hotel room! **

**He thought about his dream for a moment. The scared feeling he had had in his dream was still there. He missed Blair. He needed her, more than anything.**

**He practically jumped up from the bed, and smoothed out the suit he was wearing. He didn't see the point in changing. He didn't see that he had any time to change. **

**Chuck headed out the door. He knew exactly where he was going. **

**His father's associate. He knew where the office was, he had looked at where it was on the map for the first five hours of the flight here. **

**He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this man knew something. **

**This was sort of a filler chapter…cause I don't really know what I want to have happen during the whole time Chuck is searching for Blair. I know what's going to happen later…but right now I'm drawing a blank for what's going to happen NOW. Sooo, review. Tell me if you got any ideas. Maybe it will make a little light bulb go off in my brain.**


End file.
